Silence Can Destroy
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Madi has been friends with them for years.Ages,it feels like.She's been with them from the beginning.Due to their fame,she rarely sees them anymore.On her 22nd birthday, things take a turn. For the worst,or best,is unsure. Tokio Hotel-BillXOC TomXOC
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Heeeey guys! I LOOOVE Tokio Hotel and decided to write a fanfic on it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Sorry, this is a bit shorter than I originally planned but... anyway, yeah. **

**I do NOT own Tokio Hotel (sadly) and this is the only time I plan on saying that. Thanks. :D **

* * *

><p>Madeline Olivia Kaiser was anything but ordinary, and that was just how she liked it. Her friends felt the same way, and, despite the animosity she received in return to her appearance, Madi wouldn't change it for the world.<p>

Prologue:

"Kaiser?" The teacher called. "Madeline Kaiser?" No one claimed the name, instead, everyone sat around, flustered. Bill Kaulitz was used to the looks by then, being a ten year old boy who wore make-up, but the lack of role-call meant he was back to the center of attention.

He groaned internally, then whispered to Tom. "Where's this Kaiser girl?"

Tom shrugged.

At that very moment, a dark haired girl came into the room. She kept her head tall and a placid smile on her face, even though the entire room stared at her.

"What a freak?" Katrina Shmidt whispered.

"Who dresses like that?" Replied Anna Shulz.

"What the hell?" Kurtis, Anna's brother, said slowly.

"She looks like that Kaulitz kid." Jeremy Huber said snidely, throwing a glance Bill's way.

"Communist Bitch."Katrina and Anna whispered.

"Hallo, Frau Lehmann. Ich bin Madison Kaiser" Said the girl, ignoring the comments on her behalf.

The teacher gave her a look of complete disgust. "Sit down."

Madeline shook her head in a sarcastic kind of anger, then directed her attention to the little cluster of peers who dared to talk about her within hearing range. She changed languages on them in an instant, bright eyes blazing as she turned on the boys. "Go fuck yourself." She turned to go to her seat, but thought better and turned around. "Or get spayed. Either would be an improvement."

Anna and Katrina gaped at her in surprise, Jeremy and Kurtis's fingers clinched into fists. They glared at the new girl who had the confidence to back talk to them.

"I hope you know that was social suicide. You won't be anyone at this school." Kurtis's words were snide, angry, but direct.

Madeline, already walking away, threw a smile over her shoulder. "I don't want to be anyone. Not by your standards, anyway."

Bill leaned over to his brother. "I like this girl."

Tom nodded silently, eyes trained on her.

Madi POV

By lunch, I was the talk of the school, which came with the usual-stares, whispers, and horrifyingly judgemental expressions. No one had approached me yet, but there was bound to be someone who didn't absolutely hate me. And I had a pretty good idea of who that would be.

I was thinking over the day so far during lunch, when a shadow fell over me. "Excuse me, are these seats taken?"

I glanced up in slight shock, "Nein."

Standing beside my table, were Bill and Tom Kaulitz, accompanied by a boy I didn't know. "Great." Bill said, sitting down directly across from me. Tom sat down beside me, and the unknown boy, across from him.

"Eh, hallo?" I said slowly, a bit questioning.

The boy I didn't know, a dirty-blonde with his hair spiked up in several directions, piped up next. "Hallo. Ich bin Andreas."

"Madi." I replied, still a bit uneasy. Bill smiled at me calmly, quite a contradiction to his brother's sexy smirk. I could see why the girls loved him so much. Bill prepared to introduce himself, but I cut him off. "I know you two- Bill and Tom Kaulitz. Bill's a trouble maker, Tom's a flirt, and you're both individual."

Tom laughed, Bill sighed, and Andreas held a conflicted expression-torn between laughing and patting Bill on the back. Instead, he spoke. "That's a pretty good read. How do you figure?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I have my ways."

Tom rested his hand obnoxiously close to mine. "Mysterious. Sexy. What else are you hiding?"

I shrugged, rising to my feet with a sharp laugh. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Bill and Tom glanced at each other simultaneously, both smiling. They nodded and stood. "Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R. Feedback helps me write well. :) Oh, and thanks to my beta TwinSwords1991! Go read her fanfics, they're amaaazing!<strong>

**Cali OzeraKaulitz**


	2. Ch 1Awkward Encounters

**So this is Chapter One! Thanks, XxMyHedleyRomancexX for the review! I apreciate it. XD **

**Btw: If I find that you've taken my characters, my plot bunny will NOT be happy. :P Please respect the writers and don't take their characters. It's just offensive. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Awkward Encounters and the Question of Family  
><em>Christmas Break of the Next Year<em>

Her head tilted back as she laughed. Her dark hair spilled down her back, waves rippling across her shoulders. A smile fell lopsided across her lips, perfectly imperfect. Bracelets of silver, gold, leather, plastic, and other various materials fell across her wrists-some jangling and banging against one another, others resting silently among the noise.

A small stud was twined through her left nostril, several running along her ear-a single hoop on either side. As for her clothes, they were typical of the crowd she hung with- and, therefore, not typical at all.

Midnight black lace flared out from the hem of her blood red blouse, tickling the tantalizing sliver of skin that was left visible. Tight black jeans clung to her hips and glided over her curves until mid-calf at which, the fabric continued, however it was covered by black leather boots.

At present, her heavily decorated fingers drifted through her own hair, only the neon green tips of her French manicure visible. She twisted a few strands of the dark mess around her fingers, careful to avoid her rings, as she used the other to slap Tom Kaulitz across the shoulder. "Shut your mouth, Arschlock."

He let out a soft chuckle, hardly akin to the normal outrageous bursts of snickers that accompanied him. Georg and Gustav exchanged a glance, somehow motivating themselves to muffle their laughter. Bill, of course, couldn't control his own.

She elbowed the tall boy in the ribs in an attempt to silence his outrageous crowing. His head snapped down to meet her gaze almost instantly, beautiful muddy brown eyes sharp against her deep green. His voice, always sweeter than most, was honey sweet. "Something bothering you, beautiful?"

Her voice was lost in that second, returning in the next. "Besides your idiot of a brother? No, of course not."

He laughed, nodding. "He can be a bit stupid at times, but only because he cares."

The girl shrugged, pushing herself to her feet in a flurry of sound, snapping out a command in English. "C'mon guys, let's get going."

Bill followed suit, grabbing her arm. His fingers tightened around it, holding her at his side. Not that he had to worry. There was no place she'd rather have been.

**Madi POV**

The feeling of Bill's fingers biting into my arm was comforting. The minor pinch was a reminder that someone stood beside me. And that someone was Bill, which made all the difference.

Tom, Georg, and Gustav grumbled and forced themselves to stand. I snatched up Tom's hand and pulled him towards me. I knew it wouldn't take much force anyway, but I pulled too hard and he slammed into me, knocking me back into Bill. By the time everyone stopped tumbling, I was awkwardly snug between the Kaulitz boys-on the floor.

With Tom smirking down at me, chest pressed against mine, and Bill slowly peeling himself away from my back, I just _knew _I'd be blushing.

Bill laughed awkwardly, high flags of pink standing out on his cheeks as he helped me away from Tom. I scooted back, trying to pull myself to my feet, ignorant of much other than embarrassment. Georg was helping Tom up and Gustav was laughing.

Bill's manicured hand fell down in front of my face, outstretched to help me up. I latched onto it, using his weight to counteract my own. He pulled me to my feet and laughed, evidently past the embarrassment. "You okay?"

"Fine." I replied, brushing the light coating of dust from my clothes. I sighed and pulled my buzzing phone from my pocket. Oddly, it was my cousin Mercy. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"The mall… why?" I grew suspicious quickly.

"I need to drop the twins off with you." Her voice blatantly declared her wish—and its cause.

"No."

"_Please_, Madi."

"Nein." I replied. Georg glanced at me and mouthed, 'Mercy?' I nodded sharply.

"Madiiii," she whined through the phone.

I sighed, "Why the hell can't they stay at the house?"

"Mom's at work and they're not allowed to stay home alone." I could picture her making puppy eyes in the mirror, practicing for when she has to look me in the face. She was almost as good as Tom. (But, of course, Bill beat them all.)

"They're ten freaking years old!" I growled, ignoring the glances thrown at me from the guys.

"You know Mom…"

"_You're_ supposed to keep an eye on them today." I couldn't help the drop of anger that bled through. It was when I saw the guys flinch that I realized I was being really harsh. "Look Mer…I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry about it."

There was a pregnant silence before I heard Mercy breathe out. "Are you sure?"

I breathed out slowly, leaning back against the wall. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Her voice brightened almost instantly. "Thanks Madi!" I heard the rustling noises of the phone shifting. "Carson, Ivan get in the car!" The phone shifted back. "Talk to you in a few."

"Yeah." I sighed, flipping the phone shut.

Georg laughed. "We stuck with the kiddies today?"

"Apparently." I huffed, resisting the urge to punch the wall—or Mercy, whenever she appeared.

Tom frowned, "Why can't she watch the rug rats?"

Georg and I glanced at each other and laughed. "Alex."

Tom huffed out a sigh. "So you're cousin's gonna be getting it while we're stuck with your little brothers? Well that's just _great_."

My eyebrows contracted instantly, a new anger flaring up in me. "Well damn, Tom. Next time, let me know when you start your man-period."

Bill's eyes widened a bit, knowing better than _anyone_ how these spats ended. Gustav and Georg stepped back a bit, resting in the chairs Bill and I had before.

Tom's eyes narrowed in frustration, leaving him to bark back, "Who ever said anything about being on a man-period? I am _not_ on a man-period!" He grumbled under his breath, eventually adding, "Why do we have to watch the midgets anyway?"

"Because Clara won't let them stay home alone." I replied, holding back the bite that I wanted nothing more than to throw at him. "And because they're my brothers. Surely you understand _that_."

I saw Bill's shocked gaze fall my way—amazed and maybe a little confused. But all I needed was the silent acknowledgement in Tom's eyes, the flash that said he understood better than most.

In the following seconds, Mercy walked up behind Tom, followed by my brothers. Their twin expressions of contentment hid nothing from me- I knew they didn't want to be at the mall. That they felt they were intruding.

Ivan threw me a weak smile, emerald eyes rusting over with confusion as he recognized the scene. Carson's eyes grew wide, seeing the same thing. The familiarity of the situation struck me as well, the expressions crossing everyone's faces.

The look on my brothers' faces had once been a daily occurrence on mine. Before we moved to Germany with Aunt Clara, that is.

I immediately changed my demeanor, closing the space between me and Tom. Just to show Ivan and Carson that everything was okay, I stood closer to him than I normally would—though not close enough to be mistaken for flirting.

"Hey guys." I said calmly.

"Hey Madi, thanks again." Mercy said hurriedly, glancing up briefly from her phone. "You got it from here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I got it Mer."

"Awesome. See you guys when I get home." She turned quickly and hustled in the other direction, a lighter tone to her step.

I glanced down at my brothers. "What's up?"

Ivan shrugged, always the first to react. Carson, not two seconds after, raised his eyebrows. "Fine, I guess." Their voices joined as one in a sweet, young soprano.

Tom and Bill laughed as Bill came closer. The friendlier of the two—or at least towards children—he ruffled Carson's hair and smiled his happy smile. Ivan and Carson, letting go of their previous thoughts for the moment, threw identical half-smiles at me. I couldn't help but smile, if only because I knew what they were thinking.

More than once, the boys had talked to me about Bill. His hair, his make-up, and his personality. He seemed to confuse them.

But they liked him, none the less. Georg and Gusti came over behind me, Georg high-fiving the (younger) twins in greeting. I guess there were perks to having your neighbor be one of your best friends, as well. Gusti nodded in their direction, quiet as ever. The twins asked about him a lot, too.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Georg asked, this question clearly directed at the youngest in our midst.

My brothers exchanged smirks, "Ice cream."

I shook my head slowly at their unified craving, as well as the suddenly excited expression upon Bill's face at the mention. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, now if you could review, that would be lovely! Feedback helps me write better. Again, thanks to my beta, TwinSwords 1991. You're amazing! <strong>

**...so... yeah. Hope you're ready for Chapter Two. That one's gonna be a little bit crazier-much twin nonsense! Prepare yourselves! XD XD XD**


End file.
